Ensemble
by Hauyne
Summary: Stiles regarda son meilleur ami roucouler avec Allison. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Tellement heureux. Et lui il avait mal. Tellement mal. Alors plutôt que de s'infliger un tel spectacle, il préféra partir. Et les voix reprirent. Un peu plus cassantes qu'hier et un peu moins mordantes que demain.


Saluuuuut non je ne suis pas mort mais nooon je suis en vie ! Toujours viva- SBARF- Ok je ferme ma gueule… Bon alors non, non je ne reviens pas avec un nouveau chapitre parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me replonger dedans pour vous fournir de quoi vous satisfaire sur mes autres « œuvres » (tenant plus des « choses » que des « œuvres »).

Breeeef, ceci est un Sciles. Avec une fin ouverte et le warning à la fin pour moins de spoil. Donc ceux qui veulent plonger tout nu dans cette histoire FONCEZ ! Les autres qui veulent s'équiper, DESCENDEZ !

Au passage, on se doute tous que Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi? Oui? Biiiiiiiiiiiien!

* * *

.

 **Ensemble.**

.

\- Eh Sco-

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami roucouler avec Allison. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Tellement heureux.

Et lui il avait mal. Tellement mal.

Alors plutôt que de s'infliger un tel spectacle, il préféra partir.

Il préféra se murer chez lui.

S'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Volets fermés.

S'enfuir dans son lit.

Temple de rêveries et de cauchemars.

Serrer son coussin.

Toujours le même.

Pleurer dans le noir.

Pour ne pas être vu.

Et les voix reprirent.

Un peu plus cassantes qu'hier et un peu moins violentes que demain.

 _Arrête de chouiner, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu savais que ça arriverait un jour. C'est parce que tu es un trouillard. Un lâche. Un stupide hyperactif. Au fond, qui voudrait de toi ? Il t'a supporté assez longtemps. Et comme tous les autres, il va te laisser en plan. Et tu seras seul. Seul avec ton Aderall. Seul avec tes crises. Seul avec tes peurs. Seul. Tu sais ce qu'est la solitude. C'est certainement pour ça que tu t'es rapproché de Scott. Il était seul aussi. Mais maintenant, il a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien mieux que toi. Quelqu'un qu'il peut aimer. Personne ne peut t'aimer._

Stiles eut une pensée pour son père mais les voix s'empressèrent de réduire cette idée à néant.

 _Il ne voit en toi que sa femme morte. Il essaye de te sauver uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ta mère. En réalité, tu es remplaçable. Qu'est-ce qui te différencie des autres ? Ton hyperactivité ? Comme si tu étais le seul à en être atteint. Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre ?_

Stiles cherchait vainement quelque chose à répondre.

Mais le constat était d'autant plus douloureux.

 _Tu n'as rien. Rien de spécial. Tu es juste un concentré de mauvaises choses. Tu es insupportable. La preuve en est que tout le monde veut que tu la mettes en veilleuse. Même ton papounet chéri._

L'adolescent s'étrangla d'un « Scott » hésitant. Pas tant incertain parce qu'il n'y croyait pas mais il n'avait pas envie que les voix ternissent un peu plus sa vision de Scott si fragile à cet instant précis.

C'était bien la dernière chose qui lui restait.

 _Scott ? Ce « meilleur ami » qui est plus ton seul ami et qui est obligé de s'incomber de ta présence agaçante ? À la première occasion il t'a balancé comme un vieux déchet. La vérité Stiles, c'est que tu es tout seul. Tu l'as toujours été._

Il était seul.

Oui.

Tout seul.

 _Mais nous sommes ensembles maintenant._

Il n'était pas tout seul alors.

Les voix étaient là elles aussi.

Elles lui tenaient compagnie.

Une bien désagréable compagnie mais une compagnie quand même.

 _Nous ne voulons que ton bien. Nous voulons que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu cesses de te mentir. Que tu cesses de t'accrocher à ces gens qui te font mal. Que tu comprennes à quel point tu es mieux sans eux. Que tu admettes qu'ils te sont superflus._

\o/

Stiles était là sans vraiment l'être. Il jouait sa propre comédie. Mimant son ancien lui sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça avant. Qu'est ce qui l'avait rendu aussi idiot ? Il remarquait bien plus aisément les regards dubitatifs. Il était jugé en permanence. Jugé au moindre mouvement. Par qui que ce soit. Même Scott avait sur lui des yeux différents.

Mais Stiles n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Oh non. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

 _Jugez nous. Que nous vous jugions ensuite._

Les jours défilaient et rien ne changeaient. Il déballait ses conneries sans difficultés. Son Aderall ne lui servait presque plus, il avait trouvé un bien meilleur moyen de préserver son attention sur tout.

La haine.

 _Nous avons toujours été doués pour jouer la comédie. Personne ne le remarque. Personne ne sent cette colère qui nous fait vivre. Cette rancune qui nous fait avancer. Tous focalisés sur leurs vies et leurs problèmes. Chacun s'entraide. Et nous on nous répète qu'il faut qu'on se calme. Qu'il faut qu'on se taise. Qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on se jette d'un pont aussi ?_

\o/

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il fixait ces trois bassines remplies d'eau, de glaçons et d'herbes.

C'est comme s'il fonçait vers son destin pour le plaquer au sol et l'embrasser. Il se sentait presque pressé de se glisser vers cette promesse de mort mais n'en montra rien.

Ils étaient là pour sauver des vies.

Ils étaient là pour faire le bien.

Ça donnait envie de pouffer à Stiles.

Le Bien. Le Mal. Chacun a de bons arguments. Même le meilleur des hommes peut faire le mal. Il suffit d'un cocktail adapté pour faire sombrer qui que ce soit dans les tréfonds de la cruauté.

Scott pris son excitation voilée pour de la peur et vint le rassurer avec un sourire compatissant.

\- On va s'en sortir Stiles. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

 _De qui parles-tu Scott McCall ? De notre relation ou de celle que tu entretiens avec la fille Argent ? Comme si nous voulions que quoi que ce soit s'arrange._

Juste avant de couler l'adolescent soupira.

\- Rien ne redeviendra comme avant.

Des mains poussèrent son corps vers la mort et il s'y rendit à une vitesse hallucinante. Tendant les armes qu'il devait rendre. S'abandonnant entièrement.

 _C'est comme s'il se scindait en deux. Ou en dix. Une partie de lui en voyait une autre. C'était étrange de ce voir soi-même. Son autre lui était terrifié, apeuré, tremblotant. Et lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire toujours un peu plus peur. La terreur sur son propre visage l'amusait particulièrement. Ce Stiles chouinant c'était lui, lui avant. Cette petite chose faible. Mais ils n'étaient plus comme ça. Ils n'étaient plus faibles._

 _Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se détendit, comme enfin complet._

 _\- Nous nous sommes enfin trouvés Stiles. Ils vont payer. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Ce qu'ils ont dit. Pour tout et un peu plus encore._

\o/

 _Ils appellent ce que nous avons le Nogitsune. Ils pensent que nous sommes possédés. Ils se trompent. Ils veulent m'aider. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide. Pas de la leur en tout cas. Nous avons compris ce que nous sommes. Nous avons compris ce qu'ils sont. Nous savons et nous allons nous venger. Malgré les résidus de ce que nous étions. Des autres « nous » qui semblent terrifiés par ce que nous sommes devenu. Ils pleurent. Ils hurlent. Ils supplient. Mais nous les écrasons. Un à un._

 _Tantôt de la comédie, tantôt de la tragédie. Nous jonglons avec vos sentiments. Nous vous faisons comprendre. Comprendre notre vieille blessure. Celle-là même que nous soignons avec votre souffrance._

Ses mains frêles et blanches serrent ses clefs de voiture sous le clair de Lune. C'est un sacrifice nécessaire. Même s'il n'a plus aucun attache avec cette épave il sent des part de lui qui souffrent. Avoir mal lui permet d'avancer maintenant.

Il suffit d'une pression et Roscoe tombera de la falaise. À la place du conducteur, sa place, il avait installé un cadavre qu'il avait extirpé d'une tombe du cimetière. Quand la voiture s'écrasera au sol, il lui mettra feu s'il ne se déclare pas tout seul. Il allait faire croire à son suicide. Voir comment les gens réagiraient. Ce sera un bon test. Seront-ils tristes ? Soulagés ?

Il allait mettre son plan en marche quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit l'arrivant sa voix teintée d'inquiétude.

Stiles soupira.

 _Il ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille ? Ne vois-t-il dont pas le mal qu'il nous fait ? Il ne tient pas à nous. Il s'en fiche. Alors pourquoi persévérer ? Oui, pourquoi ? Il nous nargue. Il nous a détruit et nous nargue. Sait-il vraiment de quoi nous sommes capables à présent ? Nous sommes plus forts que lui. Nous allons lui montrer._

\- Stiles ?

L'interpellé ne répond pas alors qu'il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers l'intrus.

 _Tu nous as brisé le cœur plus d'une fois. Nous t'avions fait croire que nous aimions Lydia pour que tu ne te doutes de rien. Nous avons trop bien menti. Nous avons toujours trop bien menti. Tu avais même embrassé cette garce. Tu voulais nous faire mal. Tu nous as toujours fait souffrir. Tu as peur de devenir un monstre alors que tu en es déjà un._

L'autre a un mouvement de recul, faisant buter son dos contre un arbre, alors que Stiles fonce sur lui de plus en plus vite avant de se planter à une vingtaine de centimètre de distance.

\- Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _Nous ne te devons rien. Ni réponse, ni quoi que ce soit. Tu ne nous dois rien non plus, si ce n'est une compagnie que tu as rapidement rejeté. Mais nous avons peut-être trouvé un moyen. Un moyen de te faire comprendre. De te faire comprendre ce que tu nous as fait devenir. De te faire voir la vérité en face._

Un rictus tord ses lèvres gercées. Lui donnant un air un peu plus fou.

\- Je teste la résistance d'un corps.

Son meilleur ami sembla horrifié, ses yeux passant de Roscoe au bord de la falaise à Stiles dont le corps était assez affaibli.

En effet, Stiles ne dormait plus beaucoup, en combat constant contre son moi d'antan, faible et pleurnichard qui voulait reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

\- Tu ne vas pas…

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de Scott, il n'arrivait pas à leur donner une telle réalité. Les dire serait comme les réaliser. Et ça le terrifiait. Son meilleur ami allait visiblement se suicider et il était totalement perdu. Le Nogitsune n'est-il pas censé se nourrir de la souffrance ? Quel intérêt de faire souffrir les autres si l'on est plus de ce monde pour s'en repaître ?

À moins que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croit.

\- Non Scott, je ne vais pas sauter de la falaise dans ma voiture.

La peur panique qui montait au sein de l'alpha s'évanouit, étrangement rassuré. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire alors ?

\- Je te l'ai dit.

\- Mais t-

Il fut coupé par le soudain et inattendu rapprochement de Stiles, leurs nez se touchant presque.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je testais mes propres limites.

Scott allait répliquer mais ses lèvres furent happées dans un baiser mordant, dominateur. Trop sous le choc pour répondre ou résister, il laissa la langue de Stiles se glisser dans sa bouche. Appréciant la sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour. Il réalisa que tout ceci était bien réel, que son meilleur ami l'embrassait mais aussi qu'il adorait ça.

Tel un rêve qui s'efface pour laisser place à un cauchemar, son corps s'engourdis rapidement. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il ne dut le maintien de sa position que grâce à l'arbre dans son dos et au corps de Stiles plaqué contre lui.

Stiles mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure et du sang envahi leurs bouches avant d'écarter son visage du siens.

Ils étaient autant surpris l'un que l'autre, comme si ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan, mais l'hyperactif se repris bien plus vite. Ses yeux éclairés par la Lune brillèrent d'un éclat victorieux alors que l'état de Scott empirait. Il ne sentait plus du tout son corps, ses paupières étaient lourdes, son cœur ralentissait de plus en plus.

Son meilleur ami sorti de la poche de son sweat rouge une minuscule seringue vide qu'il mit devant les yeux de Scott, fier de lui. Il avait rattrapé la situation malgré ce petit dérapage qui avait eu pour mérite d'attirer l'attention de Scott ailleurs.

\- C'est un cocktail l'aconit liquide et de somnifères.

Stiles regarda son ex-meilleur ami sombrer dans les bras de Morphée satisfait avant de grimacer.

Il venait de l'embrasser.

Bordel.

Après des années à en rêver, il l'avait finalement fait.

Cet organe au sein de sa cage thoracique, cet organe inutile et douloureux, il enchainait les saltos-arrières.

Stiles pesta, une de ses sources principale de douleur venait de se s'amoindrir.

 _Nous devons régler cela._

Il souleva Scott et se dirigea vers Roscoe.

Parce que le chemin sur lequel il se dirigeait était dangereux.

 _Nous devons aller jusqu'au bout. Nous ne devons pas faiblir. Nous avons choisi de tous les faire souffrir. Nous allons tous les faire souffrir. Nous allons nous venger. Nous allons répandre la tristesse et l'amertume dans leurs cœurs jusqu'à ce que leur âme plonge dans la torpeur. Ils nous détestent. Ce ne sont pas nos amis. Scott était dégouté. Parce qu'il ne nous aime pas. Parce que personne ne nous aime. Parce qu'ils ne voit en nous qu'un immonde humain faiblard._

Stiles commença à ralentir, Scott entre ses bras. Ses yeux glissèrent sur cette bouche dont la plaie faite par ses dents ne s'était pas soignée. Ses capacités de lycanthropes étaient en dormance. Il pouvait le tuer. Il pouvait réduire à néant cet adolescent qu'il avait tant aimé.

Une pointe d'hésitation fusa en lui.

La vision d'une pierre tombale avec le nom de Scott McCall lui retourna l'estomac.

Et même la potentielle souffrance de toutes ses connaissances à cet enterrement n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier sa propre douleur s'il arrivait.

Il secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se ramollir !

Ces sensations, cet amour, il les avait bannis avec son ancien lui. Pourtant ils revenaient à la charge, ébranlant tous ses plans.

On peut changer quelqu'un de bien des manières différentes. Certaines plus aisées que d'autres.

\o/

Stiles porta le corps de son ancien meilleur ami jusqu'à sa Jeep. Il avait en tête d'échanger les deux corps. Après tout, Scott ne pouvait pas guérir avec l'aconit circulant dans son organisme. C'était le moment rêvé pour se venger. Une opportunité unique de se débarrasser de lui. De cette emprise insupportable qu'il avait sur lui.

Il visualisa la scène qui se déroulerait.

 **Stiles suivrait du regard les pompiers s'évertuer à calmer l'incendie qu'il aurait provoqué. Il éviterait sciemment du regard la source des flammes, un tas de métal tordu, fondu avec en son sein de la chaire carbonisée. Les forces de police seraient là aussi mais le shérif n'aurait pas été autorisé à rester sur les lieux de l'accident et aurait été conduit plus loin.**

 **Qui pourrait se targuer de garder son calme quand votre unique enfant, votre unique famille, est dans une voiture en flamme et qu'il est certainement mort ? À l'écart, le shérif hurlerait, pleurerait, se débattrait pour rejoindre son enfant, pour inutilement tenter de le sauver.**

 **Sans même se douter que son fils gambadait joyeusement à quelques mètres de lui.**

 **Puis Mélissa arriverait, elle aussi choquée, son fils injoignable. Mais ce n'aurait pas été la première fois et plutôt que de se faire du souci pour son loup-garou de fils, elle irait consoler le shérif du mieux qu'elle le pourra.**

 **Sans une seule seconde penser que l'odeur de viande braisée qui emplissait la forêt d'un doux et abominablement appétissant fumé, n'est autre que le fruit de ses entrailles.**

Les voix dans la tête de Stiles étaient mitigées, elles riaient, elles pleuraient. Son visage était ruisselant et ses lèvres étaient tordus, contrites.

Il posa à nouveau ses yeux torturés sur le visage totalement détendu de Scott. Il semblait dormir comme un bienheureux entre ses bras, ses lèvres gonflées avec un peu de sang séché entrouvertes, abandonnées.

Magnifique.

Une voix plus forte que les autres s'éleva dans son crâne, s'imposant parmi toutes les autres. Elle semblait presque familière, davantage que les autres dans tous les cas.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

 _Pourquoi je fais ça ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Un brouhaha incompréhensible brouillait ses réflexions, comme si les voix commençaient de se chamailler, en désaccord les unes avec les autres.

Stiles s'écroula au sol, emmenant Scott avec lui et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles espérant amoindrir la cacophonie, relâchant ainsi son ancien meilleur ami qui glissa lentement au sol.

\- Taisez-vous…

Mais rien n'y fit, la résonnance allait faire exploser son crâne sous la pression. Il avait mal. Et seulement mal. Il ne retirait aucune jouissance de cette douleur. Rien ne compensait cette souffrance. Elle était pure, sans la moindre perversion. C'était comme redécouvrir le goût d'un aliment.

Une voix plus grave, plus menaçante, domina les autres. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle ne lui appartenait pas.

 _Nous sommes seuls Stiles._

Sa raison perturbée tentait vaillamment de se maintenir à flot, assaillie de toutes parts par des hurlements incohérents qui n'avaient certainement aucune existence réelle.

Stiles devenait tout simplement et complétement fou.

Ou prenait-il simplement conscience qu'il l'était déjà depuis bien trop longtemps ?

Des souvenirs explosaient, d'autres se transformaient. Tantôt il riait de bon cœur avec Scott tantôt il tenait sa tête tranchée par une poignée de cheveux. Il jouait au lacrosse avec son meilleur ami et la seconde d'après lui brisait les os à coup de batte de baseball.

\- Scott a toujours été là, cracha-t-il avec difficulté.

Il avait envie de se frapper la tête pour que tout ce bruit s'estompe enfin. Qu'il soit en paix. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, il en avait assez. Faire peur à Scott avait suffi. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer à faire souffrir tout le monde. Comment a-t-il put un moment croire que ça servirait à quelque chose ?

 _Personne ne veut nous aider Stiles._

Écarquillés, effrayés, les yeux de Stiles cherchèrent avec empressement Scott qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

C'était de sa faute si Scott était dans cet état.

C'était lui.

Lui qui avait provoqué sa propre douleur.

Lui qui avait trainé Scott dehors cette nuit fatidique.

Lui qui avait pensé pourvoir juguler le pouvoir en développement d'un loup-garou.

Il était stupide.

Il méritait bien toutes ces moqueries.

Et malgré toutes ses bourdes, Scott était resté, continuait de sourire et de lui tapoter le dos avec un « C'est pas grave » compréhensif.

\- Scott m'as toujours épaulé.

 _Nous le dégoutons._

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était vrai toujours était-il que Scott n'avait jamais dit être dégouté par qui que ce soit. Il n'aimait pas les agissements malhonnête de certains mais être dégouté ? Le dégout ne faisait tout simplement pas parti de Scott, il était peut-être même incapable d'en ressentir la moindre goutte.

Scott aimait ou n'aimait pas, ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Ce qui pourrait sembler simpliste si ce n'était pas la source même de sa force. Il est bien plus facile de haïr que de ne pas aimer. Il y avait en Scott cette neutralité vis-à-vis des choses qui avait toujours impressionné Stiles. Qui l'avait toujours attiré.

\- Il a répondu à mon baiser.

 _Nous ne sommes rien pour lui._

\- C'est faux. Pour lui je suis… Je suis… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis mais je le suis ! Je suis quelque chose pour lui ! Quoique ce soit ça me suffit ! J-je veux juste qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal… C'est trop dur… C'est peut-être faible mais c'est comme ça ! Je suis faible ! Je le sais ! Ça n'a jamais été un secret ! Et après ? Scott… Scott lui s'en fiche que je sois faible ! Et c'est pour lui que j'essaye de m'endurcir ! Mais à quoi bon être puissant si je dois pour ça tuer la personne que j'aime ?! La seule qui m'a toujours écouté ?! Qui me comprends sans que j'ai besoin de réellement m'expliquer ?! Je suis un faible. Un minable. Je suis une sous-merde. Je ne mérite pas d'être à ses côtés. Il vaut bien plus que moi.

Stiles leva la tête, les lumières de la ville au loin semblaient se moquer de lui. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il criait mais plus il le faisait et plus il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

\- Et tu sais quoi Beacon Hills ?! JE L'AIME !

Le silence s'imposa dans sa tête mais pas uniquement. Le vent avait cessé de faire bruisser le feuillage des arbres. Les animaux s'étaient tus. Tant par respect que par crainte alors qu'une fumée tenant plus d'un essaim silencieux s'échappait de Stiles et prenait une forme tout autre devant lui.

Un humain à la tête bandée dont la bouche apparente était rempli de dents pointues, au corps désarticulé et à l'audible faiblesse discernable par sa respiration hachée.

\- Nous n'aimons personne Stiles.

Le ton grave de l'entité était tout de même assez fébrile, comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre aussi. Comme si cet élan d'amour l'avait considérablement affaibli.

\- Tout le monde aime un jour quelqu'un.

L'autre ricana un peu avant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Nous n'avons jamais aimé personne.

Stiles eu presque de la peine et il jeta un œil à Scott, étalé au sol, inconscient du combat qu'il était en train de mener. Scott était son pilier, sa force, celui qui le faisait se lever chaque matin. Celui pour qui il voulait se lever chaque matin.

L'humain releva la tête, faisant face aux bandages cachant le visage de cette chose qui le possédait jusqu'à il y a peu.

\- Ton existence doit être bien triste dans ce cas.

Si le Nogitsune se targuait qu'il ne ressentait rien d'humain, Stiles savait que c'était faux. L'entité mentait effrontément. Parce que si elle avait pu s'immiscer dans les secrets les plus obscurs de Stiles, lui aussi avait appris des choses sur le Nogitsune.

Il devait être l'une des créatures les plus solitaires connues. Et aussi la plus rancunière quand à ce fait.

Changer un Nogitsune n'est pas uniquement une tâche physique, chaque démon s'exorcise de plusieurs manières. On peut changer n'importe qui avec des mots seulement faut-il trouver les bons.

Et Stiles les avaient trouvés.

\o/

Après quelques minutes Stiles se décida à amener Scott à la clinique vétérinaire pour le purger rapidement de l'aconit.

La force du Nogitsune disparue, Stiles eu toutes les peines du monde à rester concentrer. Le manque d'Aderall se faisant cruellement ressentir. Il avait trainé son meilleur ami un peu plus loin avant d'opérer avec autant de précaution qu'il put, l'éloignement de Roscoe du bord de la falaise pour éviter un malencontreux accident. Il avait ensuite soulevé l'alpha pour l'assoir sur le siège du mort.

Mais cette nuit ci, c'était la place d'un miraculé.

Scott avait évité de peu une mort plus que tragique.

Plus qu'injuste aussi.

\o/

Il se sentait honteux et ce fut pire sous le regard méfiant de Deaton quand il arriva. En nage, Scott entre ses bras comme une princesse. Mais le druide se détendit rapidement en remarquant la désolation évidente de Stiles. Ainsi que son souffle court et sa respiration hachée.

\- Aidez-moi…

La voix de l'adolescent était faible, tout comme lui en somme. Il était lessivé, broyé, harassé par le trajet.

Deaton vint l'aider à porter Scott jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Une fois installé, le vétérinaire posa la question fatidique au jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Stiles se raidit, ses yeux se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens, comme s'il revivait la scène, encore une fois.

\- J'ai failli le tuer, souffla le jeune homme.

C'est comme si Stiles avait rendu son tablier, comme si un robot avait pris la place. D'une voix blanche, atone, il raconta dans les moindres détails ce qu'il c'était déroulé quelques temps plus tôt. La durée exacte séparant maintenant et avant ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien, trop longtemps pour se repérer et pas assez pour se détendre. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait même plus de sentiments si ce n'était pas justement le contraire. Il était tellement submergé qu'il se forçait avec violence à paraître le plus calme possible.

Il devait être calme.

Pour Scott.

Pour que Deaton comprenne ce qu'il avait fait à Scott.

 _Je suis un monstre._

 _La ferme._

 _Où j'en étais ?_

Son récit comportait des blancs lors desquels aucun son excepté le vrombissement des machines et les complaintes des animaux ne s'échappait. Deaton attendait, Stiles se rassemblait. Il venait de passer du temps à ne plus être lui-même. Tout lui revenait en pleine face, ses pensées désordonnées, son manque de traitement, sa culpabilité.

 _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

 _Il m'en voudra._

 _Le premier que Scott McCall va haïr !_

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

 _Au moins je serais premier dans quelque chose._

 _J'ai jamais été assez bon pour être premier._

 _LA FERME !_

Il se hurlait dessus mentalement mais surtout vainement. Il ne lui a jamais été possible de juguler ses pensées aussi nombreuses et bordéliques soit-elles. Ses derniers temps, il les avaient passés sur un nuage de tranquillité, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis, il avait ressassé, il avait déprimé, il avait accusé les autres de ses fautes.

 _Même le véto a pitié de moi._

 _Je vais être seul._

 _Je suis pitoyable._

 _Il me déteste c'est sûr._

 _Je l'ai bien mérité._

 _Il est vivant._

 _C'est tout ce qui doit compter._

 _Du moment que Scott survit, même s'il me haï, même si les membres de la meute me tabassent chaque jours de ma vie merdique pour se venger de ce que j'ai fait, même s'ils tentent de me tuer, même si Scott ne fait rien pour les arrêter, même si je- même si je-_

 _Stiles, putain mais à quel moment Scott laisserai les autres te frapper ou te tuer ? Crétin._

 _Il faut vraiment que je reste focalisé._

\- Ça me suffira Stiles, lui intima le druide.

Une main échoua sur son épaule. Elle se voulait certainement réconfortante mais elle fut le poids de trop sur ses épaules. Il s'écrasa au sol, il n'avait plus de larmes mais ça n'empêchait pas pour autant son corps d'être pris des soubresauts caractéristiques. Il pleurait sourdement, sèchement.

Deaton ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il amena l'adolescent traumatisé à s'installer sur une des chaises présentes dans la pièce mais il avait actuellement bien plus urgent que le cas de Stiles.

Scott n'était pas seulement complétement inconscient, ses pouvoirs inhibé par l'aconit. Non, il était surtout mourant. Le produit que Stiles lui aillant injecté étant trop concentré, il ravageait petit à petit l'organisme surnaturel de Scott. Cela grignotait à la fois son pouvoir mais et surtout aussi sa vie.

Le vétérinaire fit ce qu'il put au rythme des grincements de la chaise provoqué par les balancements de l'hyperactif. Au rythme de ses baskets terreuses martelant le carrelage. Au rythme de propositions tuées dans l'œuf, un doigt timide élevé comme un écolier « Je- » avant d'être baisser, Stiles se jugeant probablement inutile dans un cas pareil.

Le Soleil se leva dans le même temps que les prières conjuguées de deux personnes se turent. Elles étaient devenues inutiles.

.

* * *

 **Warning : Mort, violence, Nogitsune (oui oui c'est un warning à lui tout seul) et fin ouverte (BOUYASHAKA)**

* * *

Ouiiiii je saiiiis ouiiiii je l'ai encooooooore tuéééé!

Je peux pas m'en empêcher... Faut toujours que je tue quelqu'un '-'

Mais au moins c'est une fin ouverte, peut-être que les prières sont devenues inutiles parce que Scott a survécu? :D

'Fin bref n'oubliez pas!

 ** _Le bonheur d'un auteur c'est simple comme une review~_**


End file.
